


Experimental

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nnoitra just wants to try something with a cero... is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda (HPontopoftheworld)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amanda+%28HPontopoftheworld%29).



> first published July 28, 2010
> 
> by no means is this meant to be taken seriously… well, I suppose you can, but it may cause extreme laughter...

“Hey Szayel…” Nnoitra said, watching the pink-haired Espada carefully measure liquid out of a test tube and into a beaker.

He glanced up from the toxic fluid to address his partner. “What is it now Nnoitra?” he sounded a bit weary, and rightfully so as this was the seventh time in an hour that he’d been interrupted.

“You like to experiment, right?” the lanky Arrancar asked, leaning against the counter.

“Yes, seeing as I’m doing-”

“What do you think of rim jobs?”

Szayel blushed furiously, “Why do you want to know?”

“Cuz I want to experiment too… and you _are_ my partner so I figured-”

“I never said I wouldn’t do it, I just-”

“Implied that you wouldn’t?” The Quinta countered, grinning.

“Well I-”

“Would you like one?”

There was the shattering of glass as a test tube hit the floor. “Shit Nnoitra! Don’t ask me that kind of stuff while I’m trying to work!” Szayel yelled getting down on his hands and knees to clean up the mess he’d just made, only to glance up from the floor and find Nnoitra on his level too.

“So, do you?” the Quinta asked again.

The scientist became quite flustered. “O-only if it’s for the sake of science.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” he grinned again. “You’re in good hands, ne?” he said, not waiting for answer as he dragged Szayel away from the liquid mess (which was now eating a hole in the floor) and towards the bedroom. After some persistent protesting, the Octava was allowed to go back and clean up the foul concoction of the floor and wash take off is gloved before rejoining the perverted Espada in the bedroom.

“Alright, now how are you-”

“Take off your pants….”

“Excuse me, I will-”

“Take off your pants….” He said again, grinning lecherously.

The Octava blushed. “You are so crass…”

“And forward, yeah, I know…”

“Glad you see it my way….” He retorted sarcastically, undoing the sash at his waist and dropping his hakama to the floor.

“Ya know, you’ve got a nice ass…”

“If it’s so nice, why don’t you come and get it?”

Nnoitra stepped closer and leaned over him. “I just might have to…”

“Hmph.” The scientist replied, crossing his arms. “I thought you said this was an experiment…”

“I was getting to that…”

“Oh were you now?”

“Yeah, I was…” Nnoitra replied, resting his hands on the pink-haired Espada’s hips, his thumbs slowly kneaded Szayel’s lower back.

The Octava leaned back into the Quinta, deciding to let his fate rest in the other’s hands, despite his better judgment. Szayel allowed himself to be led to the bed and sat down on Nnoitra’s chest. He was expecting the Quinta to be just as forward as he usually was, but was quite surprised (pleasantly so) when he found that there was to be a small amount of foreplay as Nnoitra’s long tongue slowly traced its way around one of his most sensitive areas.

It wasn’t long, however; before he squirmed with pleasure as the warm, slippery tongue slipped inside his entrance. The warmth increased, almost to a burning rate, for an inexplicable reason. Just as the Szayel was about to open his mouth and ask what Nnoitra was doing he felt the spiritual pressure resonate as a cero fired off of the Quinta’s tongue and he was blasted out of the ceiling screaming.


End file.
